Intertwine: Kuroshitsuji Sequel
by Your Idiot Writer
Summary: When the balance of the worlds are at risk, He calls upon His children to aid Him with the restoration of the worlds. The story of this world was meant to conclude, but after an unexpected turn of events, it now continues. "This world will not collapse and disappear. It is my job to ensure that the statement remains true." OC.
1. Prologue

Ah, I see you've returned to hear the rest of my story, but that's only assuming you have read the first part of it. If you haven't, it would probably be best if you went back and clued yourself in on this adventure thus far. If you already have, then by all means, I welcome you back.

If you remember correctly, it appeared although I successfully mended the world of Kuroshitsuji, yes? Indeed, that was how this little adventure was supposed to end.

However, something very unexpected occurred and interrupted this process.

It is a very unfortunate occurrence; an occurrence so rare that I can count the number of times I've heard it happening on one hand, including mine. I would first like to say that this was not because I make an error in my calculations or when I was reorganizing the panels. No, that was done flawlessly, as per usual.

I believe I have rambled on for long enough. I will cut to the chase, for I have spent enough time dawdling while these panels break apart before me. I stabilized the world, but an error occurred at the very last moment. That is what you should know up until this point.

I seem to be going all over the place with my narrative. While I'd rather not admit it, I am quite distressed at the moment, so you will have to excuse me.

Watching the world that I worked so hard to put together fall apart right before my eyes once more is a little unnerving.

What you should know right now is that before me, the sealed panels are being broken apart. I had just locked the sequences of the world in order to stabilize it with the Key. However, the moment I did this, an error occurred.

This error was caused by a glitch that opens a crack between Reality and the worlds.

It is the only instance where Reality will change the world that I'm trying to fix in real time. Those of us from Reality are very familiar with this error. It is what we call an Update.

Yes, that is correct. The moment I locked the sequences, there was a Chapter Update. This means that more panels were added to the world of Kuroshitsuji. Panels that were not stabilized with the rest. Panels that did not exist until that very moment.

It is a very rare occurrence, but that is what happened, and now I have much more work to do. While it will be far more troublesome for me to stabilize this world now, I believe that it is a positive fact that it is still possible to do so nevertheless.

This world will not collapse and disappear forever. It is my job to ensure that the statement remains true. So, if you wish, you may follow me on this next adventure that keeps me tied to this world of demons and death gods for much longer than originally intended.


	2. Patch One

**Author's note**: So this got started on way later than intended, but here it is now. I hope we can enjoy another adventure together = u= If you're confused by the end of this chapter, don't worry about it; I plan on providing a glossary after everything becomes relevant. Feel free to ask me any questions, too.

* * *

A refreshing breeze blew across the field as I stared up at the clear, blue sky. A single tree shaded me from the sun and resting against it were the two cores of this world. Despite hearing the sounds of their shuffling as they began to regain consciousness, my gaze never broke away from the sky.

A small groan came from Ciel while Sebastian sat up without a sound. The sound of shock that the young Earl expressed was immediate. I smiled, but still did not turn around to face them.

"A… Alaine?!" He gasped while sitting up abruptly. "I thought you were supposed to be gone by now!"

"Indeed, I should be." I answered, finally turning around to face the two. They were already on their feet and Sebastian was straightening out Ciel's coat. He seemed to be skeptical of the current situation as well and of course, understandably so. "There is no easy way to say it."

I met eyes with the two of them for a brief moment before sighing.

"The restoration process was a failure." The air became heavy. I waited for those words to think in for a moment and before either of them could utter a word, I continued with my explanation.

"Something went terribly wrong during the last moments of the restoration process." I stated, drawing their attention back to me. "I will try to explain this as clearly as I can. The panels I reorganized were panels that already existed. After putting them back in their proper order, I locked them back in place with the Key."

I made sure that they understood everything so far before continuing.

"Periodically, new panels will appear. The appearance of these new panels is called an Update. When the sequence is already locked in place, this poses no problem. The sequence will automatically add the Update. However, in this case, the Update occurred the moment I locked the sequence."

Let me make it clear that the panels make up the sequence. The sequence is the proper order of events in which they occur.

"This caused a glitch which damaged the sequence. Yes, it's true that it's a very unlikely occurrence, but the chances are not zero. I've heard stories of them happening before to other worlds as well. There is no need to worry too much, however, since I know how to deal with this issue. However, to do this effectively, I require your full cooperation."

The two of them merely stared back at me in silence for a moment until finally, Ciel broke the silence.

"Tch… Well, it's not like we can deny your story anymore." He murmured with a troubled expression. It was easy to tell he was irritated, but there was really no other option but to cooperate with me. Both he and Sebastian understood this, I could tell. "What do we have to do this time?"

"It's quite similar to what we just did. Let me take a moment to explain in more detail how your world, amongst countless of others, works." I took a moment to collect my thoughts before facing them as I started.

"This world is divided into portions in a number of ways. Each world is divided into Arcs, Volumes, and Chapters. Arcs can be comprised of both volumes and chapters, whereas volumes are strictly made up of chapters. You look confused, so I'll try explaining is this way," I noted with a smile. "Think of chapters to be the equivalent of days, and volumes to be the equivalent of months. An arc would be something of an event that takes place during a period of time. Let's say you went on a three-week vacation. This vacation started during the last week of April and ended in May. Thus, it was made up of days and months. Back in my terms, it would have been made up of chapters and volumes."

I'm sure you the reader will comprehend this much more quickly, but as you may know, the protagonists no nothing of volumes or chapters, so please be patient while I walk them through it.

"Within each chapter there are several Pages, and each page is made up of Panels. Do you follow so far?" It was a little hesitant, but I got nods from the both of them, so I continued. "The panels were the glowing polygons you saw me pulling together in the Nothingness. They are the smallest form of division in which a world is divided into. So, panels make up pages, which make up chapters, which make up volumes, and arcs can be made up of both chapters and volumes."

"When a world is in need of saving, there will be a Key that comes into existence. That Key must be found to repair the world's Sequence. The sequence was what I was making before we awakened here, the process itself being called the Reformation Process, also known simple as the Reformation. It resembled a collection of glowing polygons, those glowing polygons being the panels. For this world, the Key was The Prefects' Trust. As you know, it was successfully obtained and… resulted in an _almost_ successful Reformation."

It seems although Ciel and Sebastian are having some difficulties following. To you, reader, this all may be easier to comprehend, but please do contact the script of my tale if you seek clarification or if there appears to be any complications.

Until then, I shall continue with my explanation.

"As I explained earlier, there was a glitch called an Update occurred. When this happens, another process called the Synchronization process, or simply the Synch, must be completed. It works similarly to the Reformation, but it requires a lot more work, you could say."

"Much like how there is a Key that exists for every world, every arc will have its own equivalent to a Key now that the Synch must be completed. This sort of Key what we call a Patch, and rather than one for the entire world, there is now one in each arc that must be retrieved. Now, here's the catch; every patch must be found in a separate world from the one you came from. A parallel world, to be exact. In fact, we're already in one of them, as we must start with finding the patches immediately, and in order, of course."

I don't believe I've missed anything. Nothing that isn't relevant at the moment, anyway. They looked at me with a look that held a mix of emotions. They were on some level of confused and some level of skeptical, which is very understandable, but at least in Ciel's eyes, perhaps there was a hint of fear or hesitance as well.

Finally, the young Earl's gaze became certain and unmoving as it normally was. I assumed that part of them wanted to once again question if I was telling the truth, but they had already witnessed the Reformation. The idea of parallel worlds is probably a harder concept to grasp, but there really is no other choice but to go with what I have to tell them at this point.

"I still don't think I understand all the details," he started with a slightly irritated look, "but the idea is that we need to find more of these Key-type things… but this time in parallel worlds, is that it?"

I nodded satisfyingly before gesturing for them to follow. "I've already received a reading for the first patch. It's nearby, so if there are no more questions and no more need for resting, we can begin immediately." With a small gesture down the hill, we started on our way.

A few steps later, when we could see down the hill, the Phantomhive household was visible only a few hundred meters away. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but that was just it. _Seemed_.

When a carriage pulled up to the mansion, I glanced towards the Earl and his butler and knew that they were catching on already that something was amiss. The unsettling looks they had became ones of surprise and shock when it was clear who it was that was exiting the carriages.

"This is…" Ciel started, but was at a loss of words. Understandable, of course, since I'm sure I would be quite surprised if I saw a copy of myself as well.

"Alaine, I believe you owe us an explanation." Sebastian demanded calmly. He didn't take his gaze off the other Sebastian, however, as he opened the carriage door for the other Ciel and led the other Ciel into the mansion.

I'll admit that I left out this little detail just to spite them, but seeing as I knew this little detail would be relevant in just a few moments, who can blame me for wanting to have just even the tiniest bit of fun with them?

"I just finished telling you that we must search in parallel worlds for the patches, did I not?" I asked rhetorically with an amused smile. "I'm sure you must realize that this means each parallel world we search, there will be another Finny, another Mey-Rin, as well as another Baldroy, Tanaka, and Snake. This, of course, means that there will be another Earl Ciel Phantomhive, who will be accompanied by another Sebastian Michaelis."

As I took a few steps forward, I gestured haphazardly, as if trying to shoo away a fly as I spoke. "Surely you must realize that there cannot be more than one Ciel and Sebastian in the same world. The solution to this problem is quite simple, however."

I turned around, rested my hands behind my back, and smiled flatly.

"You must kill your other selves."


	3. Patch Two

**Author's Note**: Whew, sorry this took so long to get out, but here it is. Hopefully you're all understanding everything alright. If not, well, that says something about my abilities as a writer doesn't it. Ahaha. Ha. Hhha. I'm a writer I swear. Anyway, try to enjoy [:

* * *

A moment of silence passed as the two of them took a moment to register what I just told them. I turned back around to face the mansion. The other Ciel and Sebastian had already went inside. It wouldn't be too long now until their guest arrived, but we had plenty of time. The other Sebastian still had to take care of the other servants and their mishaps, if I remembered correctly.

"This cannot be done in any haphazard way, however." I started again while glancing over my shoulder. "The purpose of this is to connect the parallel worlds that we will be retrieving the patches from; to…patch them together, if you will."

"If I understand where this is going," Sebastian started with curiosity in his voice, "we will be replacing our other selves in each world, correct?"

I smiled. "That's just it," I agreed with a nod. "In order for the worlds to be patched, they must have something holding them together; something to be the thread. That thread, of course, is the two of you."

How troublesome it must be to be the protagonists. Thankfully, they're accustomed to killing and death. I could only imagine what sort of reaction I would get if I were telling this to the protagonists of Pokémon, or some other youth-oriented series.

"I hope you realize that this isn't exactly a simple thing to do." Ciel piped up with slight irritation in his tone, though I suppose would just be considered his normal tone. "If we're fighting against our other selves, I assume it means we'll be matched in strength and skill."

"But of course," I answered yet again with a nod. He didn't seem very pleased by my answer, so I offered them both a reassuring smile. "The difference between you and them, however, is that they don't have me."

The first arc was a short one; one that I refer to simply as The Introduction. Fortunately, to retrieve the first patch will be quite simple. If I remember correctly, which I do since it is part of my job and responsibility to do so, there are plenty of opportunities for Sebastian and Ciel to replace their other selves.

Ah, yes. I suppose I forgot to mention that to them.

"Before we begin," I started as we kept and eye on the mansion from afar, "there are a few rules to how we must accomplish this task."

"It feels like these rules of yours are endless." Ciel muttered with a slight frown.

"Aha, yes, well, the world is not that simple. Especially when we're talking about several of them." I answered flatly while looking back at the two. "To the point, now; when it comes time for us to make our move, timing is of great importance. Simply put, it must be that the other Sebastian and the other Ciel are not together when we attack. That is the first rule."

I paused briefly to make sure that they were paying attention before continuing.

"The second rule may be harder for you to grasp. You see, every panel sheds light on a different part of this world. There are panels in which both of you are shown, some that only consist of one of you, and several others where neither of you are anywhere to be seen. When the panel shows a part of your world where you are not present, we say that you are "off-screen." In order for this to work in our favour, we must time ourselves so that when Ciel replaces his other self, it is when he is off-screen, and the same goes for Sebastian."

I received nothing but the same skeptic and confused expressions they make whenever I explain anything to them. I do hope that you the reader understand what I'm getting at, or this might be quite troublesome.

With a small sigh, I gave the two protagonists a flat smile. "Worry not about the timing, for I will take care of that." I held my arm out before me and with a flick of my wrist, glowing white panels shot up from seemingly nowhere. Startled, the protagonists took a step back.

"A little warning would be appreciated next time." Ciel snapped, though I had no time to make a snippy remark. My focus was on the damaged sequence before me, and what an unsightly state it was in.

The panels flickered and would zap around the area before me. Some had cracks and were missing parts, while others were missing altogether. Those were the ones that were too unstable to even show up properly. "Tch. Well, nothing I can't work with." I sighed before glancing over to Sebastian. "From the looks of it, it would be best to start with you. So, if you'll excuse me."

Without warning, I stabbed my hand through the demon's chest, and the same glow that appeared when I was searching for the core appeared. This time, however, he was conscious, and quite shocked.

After seeing that he was fine, and that what it was I was doing was causing him no harm, he sighed and shook his head. "You have a terrible habit of never giving forewarnings," he murmured while glancing down at my hand.

"It's the only fun I get out of all this, to see your priceless expressions." I answered dully while sifting through the panels in the sequence. "In order to locate the panels where you are off-screen, I need to use your pulse in order to find the ones where you _aren't_, and work backwards from there. Each panel is giving off their own respective pulses, and though some are quite weak and others keep disappearing on me," I spoke through gritted teeth from the building frustration of it, "it's still possible to pick them up here and there."

Working with a shattered sequence was a pain, and it was starting to give me a headache, what with all the instability. I cursed under my breath as I lost track of his pulse once again. Getting nowhere, I removed my hand from Sebastian's chest and swiped my hand across the tattered sequence. "Forget it. At this rate, my own memory would be more dependable than this broken thing."

"Your memory?" Ciel repeated with a confused look.

I nodded while pinching the bridge of my nose as I recovered from my headache. "Yes, my memory. It is part of my job to have the course of this world memorized inside and out. I thought it would be easier to simply locate the panels I need and jump right into them, but since that clearly backfired, please take my hands. It is time for a bit of time-travelling."

As I spoke, I held my hands out to the two expectantly. There was hesitance, but eventually I had one of their hands in my own. "Now then, do not let go because you would make things impossibly troublesome for me, and also you would probably die." With a flat smile, my hands began to glow and the world around us became distorted. Like ripples across the water, the world shifted for a moment until finally slowing down until all was still once again.

The weather was quite dreary, what with the lack of sun. It was a familiar weather and a familiar day, though just looking at the mansion wasn't enough to tell.

I looked up at the protagonists with a slight nod before releasing their hands. "We have arrived at the first arc, in the first volume."

"That does not tell us much, Alaine." The young Earl said pointedly while giving me his usual annoyed look. "When exactly are we?"

"Ah, I suppose you would not be able to tell from here." I agreed while facing the mansion. "You should be playing billiards right about now, while the other servants struggle to capture a couple of rats. I believe the name Azzurro Vener should ring a bell," I added as I glanced back at them.

They both responded to the name with the same sort of discontented look and I smiled in return. "I was hoping we would not have to deal with such a filthy mongrel ever again." Ciel muttered with annoyance. "It appears we will be late for dinner again," added Sebastian with a nonchalant sigh.

After exchanging glances between the two of them, I gave them a curt nod and gestured towards the mansion. "Now then, let's be on our way."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Stuff will start happening next chapter, I swear.


	4. Patch Three

**Author's Note**: Many apologies for the very late update! This chapter was a million times harder to put together than I thought it would be, but I think I managed in the end. Hopefully the rest of the arcs will be easier to work with :'D

* * *

Upon giving the signal for them to approach, the three of us closed in on the mansion and slipped in. How convenient it was that they were so familiar with the building we were trying to break into, but it also helped that I could use my powers to help us get in.

With the timing we were moving at, we would be replacing Ciel, first. It would be quite a hassle, but it was doable, and I recalled the order of events perfectly that would give us the opening to do so.

"We must act quickly." I murmured in a hushed tone as we slipped through the window of Ciel's study. "Thankfully, this is the easy part."

In order for this to work, I told Ciel to enter through another part of the mansion. He would have to arrive after we dealt with something in his study, first, and by my calculations, the path I told him to take would give us just enough time.

Cloth in hand, I pressed myself against the wall next to the door and waited. Sebastian was hidden out of sight and soon enough, the door opened. In walked Phantomhive – we agreed that we would refer to any other Ciels and Sebastians by their surnames – with papers in hand.

The young earl sighed, and I timed my breathing with it so that he would not hear me as I waited for my cue. "How can his house's servants always be so peaceful?"

Just like that, I covered Phantomhive's mouth and nose with the cloth. At the same time, I wrapped my other arm around my chest and with a slow exhale, my hand sunk into it. It looked like he was being knocked out by chloroform, but in reality, I was simply removing his core. He pulled at my arms, but I held on tightly as his body became limp. Finally, when his arms fell down his sides, and it was safe for me to act separate to what the panels depicted.

"We have very little time. Take Phantomhive and hide. I will do the same." I ordered Sebastian while handing the more-or-less-lifeless Earl into his arms. Phantomhive was hardly anything but a shell now that I had removed his core, but unfortunately there was a still little more that had to be done. That would have to wait until later.

"What did you—" Sebastian started, but I shoved him off-screen while I quickly followed after him. In my hand was the glowing core, which I promptly clasped between my hands, causing it to fade. I assure you that it is stored quite safely.

Shortly afterwards, the door opened again, but this time it was a man who had no business in the young Earl's study; Azzurro Vener. He soaked some cloth with chloroform and waited. It wasn't long before the door opened again, and a scene very similar to the one I just took part in played through. The only difference was that this is what readers would have interpreted, whereas what they really saw was my capture of Phantomhive. Funny how perspective can trick the mind so easily.

The unconscious Ciel was taken away by Azzurro Vener, destined to be tied and beaten elsewhere. Of course, we all know he survives that, so there is no need to worry. What mattered next was timing ourselves properly so that we could deal with Michaelis. This is when it would become a bit of a pain.

With a sharp nod towards the window, I gestured for Sebastian to follow. "Quickly now, before Michaelis enters the study." In no more than a second, the two of us disappeared out the window just as there was knocking on the entrance.

"Ciel is currently tied up and is being held hostage by Vener. We have about five minutes until assassins sent to the mansion fail to kill you and Michaelis goes after them. We have until roughly five twenty-one to get to Vener's hideout." Although I would rather get the fun out of having the demon carry me, we were rather pressed for time, so I used my own powers to help me keep up with his speed as we raced through the forest. "Our actions will have to be very precise upon our arrival. Be sure to follow my directions so that the panels remain consistent."

"This task is rather irritatingly specific," he commented, though his expression seemed rather amused, as if it were some sort of challenge.

I chuckled and shrugged. "I can't deny that. I will also be using my powers to guide you, so there is nothing to worry about. Our biggest concern is finding the Patch, but I'm already sensing that it is in the hideout. It should not bring us much trouble."

The hideout soon came into view and I gestured for Sebastian to follow me. "Leave Phantomhive's body here." I told the demon while heading towards a dense area in the forest. "I will take care of it at a later time."

He did as he was told, and shortly afterwards we closed in on the hideout.

"We must wait for a specific moment until you make your appearance. That will be when you sneak past, and introduce yourself as Phantomhive's butler." I instructed while nodding towards the guarded entrance.

"How distastefully nostalgic." He answered flatly while following after me. "What are the consequences of not following the sequence to the word?"

"Grave," was my only reply, and I left it at that. There was not enough time to explain how repairing the sequence in the wrong order would put the story in disarray, causing events to fall out of their chronological order and essentially causing the world to collapse all over again.

In the shadows we waited, and soon, Vener's voice echoed down the main hall. "The brat's watchdog is on his way over! Lock down the door and have the men on their guard! Have every entry point secured. He must be caught! Don't let him set a single foot in here!"

"This way," I murmured while guiding him down the hall and pasted the ruckus. It took hardly any effort, and while we were exiting the room, Michaelis could be heard introducing himself as Phantomhive's butler. "Enter through there," I urged once we approached a door. "Continue as you will to the dining hall, but at five thirty-eight, expect a surprise."

With a slight shove, I pushed him through and shut the door behind him as the men in the room shouted, "Over there! Fire!"

I moved away from the door so that I myself would avoid getting shot, and waited as the panels followed Sebastian defeating the second round of henchmen with a coat hanger. As expected, only a couple of minutes passed until Michaelis showed up, and he stopped in his tracks once he saw me by the tattered doorway.

At first he spared me only a glance, but as I did not try to attack him, he must have decided that I was not worth his time. Understandable, as he was in a rush to rescue his master and make it back on time for dinner, but I could not simply let him continue on before I have a brief chat with him.

"Sebastian," I called nonchalantly without looking at him. He stopped in his tracks, this time letting his gaze settle on me. "Much like yourself, I am in quite the rush, so I will have to skip the details and formalities and get straight to the point."

"I think this would save us both a great deal of time." Just as he said that, he was just inches away from me within a moment's notice, but just as quickly he had closed the distance, I regained it by disappearing and reappearing behind him.

Eyes widened in surprise, he turned around and eyed me warily. I sighed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of my face. "Rude," was all I said before getting on with the matter I had to address. "If you are done interrupting me, I shall now speak."

He was hesitant, which was much to be expected, but he stood in his spot. I smiled, silently thanking him for his cooperation.

"What you will see beyond that door is something quite peculiar, even more so than my own presence." I started while starting to pace. He kept a trained eye on me, so I kept my hands by my sides to show that I meant no harm. "There is another _you_, you see. He came here along with me, and to keep it simple, the two of you must fight."

"Your words are certainly intriguing, but I hardly see why I should believe you." He answered skeptically.

"Take me for what you will, but would it not be interesting to fight yourself? An exact double, he is, right down to your strengths and intellect." I mused while gesturing towards the door. "Of course, Vener's men might be in the way, but surely they would be no more than a nuisance to just one of you, let alone two."

Naturally, Michaelis was not having an easy time believing me. I sighed and stopped in my tracts. "You'd best be moving along now. Time is running out for both you and I." Before he could question me any further or attack me again, I used my powers to materialize within the dining hall, in one of the corners beneath the balconies so that I remained out of sight.

Just as the door opened, Sebastian revealed the silverware he had taken with him to use as weapons. As expected, he lodged them into several of the henchmen's heads, but what was not shown were the knives thrown at Michaelis, who had just entered the dining hall.

The other demon, of course, easily caught the knives flying his way and prepared to get on the offense himself. While it seemed like there was one Sebastian depicted in the panels, the truth of the matter was that there were two, both killing the henchmen while simultaneously trying to get at each other.

The henchmen's shock was not lessened in the least now that there were two of their worst nightmares, but it appears that as the stunned humans they were, it was just another obscure trick of the mind to them.

"Just what the hell is he?!" One of them shouted just as Michaelis threw the knives he caught previously. Next as Sebastian's turn, and he jumped into the air at an impressive height that surpassed even the balcony.

"He's only Phantomhive's butler, why is he this strong?!" Another henchmen exclaimed in shock, but they were quickly killed with the silverware.

The sound of metal and glass clinking rang across the dining hall as Sebastian hung on it by his knees. With the henchmen finally eradicated, there were no more interruptions or nuisances.

I looked up at the demon, who in turn glanced at me just long enough to see me nod. "Ok," I called with a flat smile, "that should be about it."

That being said, he released himself from the chandelier and landed with hardly a sound and swiftly pulled out his pocket watch. "Five forty three." He noted before looking up at Michaelis. "Let's not waste any more time."

"So it was no lie," the other demon answered while glancing towards me. "How interesting indeed."

"Hurry along now, or you'll be late for dinner." I mused while leaning against the wall at the opposite end of the dining hall, next to the door would take them closer to where their young master was being held.

Without another word, the two demons launched themselves at each other. If it were not for these eyes, I imagine they would have been nothing but blurs. Thankfully, having dimensional powers was rather useful.

The sound of strikes being blocked echoed across the dining hall, but there was no evidence of there being a clear winner. I watched as Michaelis used the tableware as weapons. In order to defend, Sebastian grabbed the tablecloth and threw it into the air, simultaneously catching all the tableware and temporarily blinding Michaelis.

Using that change, Sebastian appeared at Michaelis' side and successfully landed a kick to the other demon's side.

"Hurry now," I called from the side as the second strike was block like all the previous ones were, "I'm sure the poor little Earl is quite uncomfortable."

"I'm better than I thought, so say the least." Sebastian answered while blocking several kicks and punched of his own. He swung a chair up in the process, though Michaelis easily broke through that as well.

"I could say the same." The other demon noted with the flat smile they both so commonly used. "As expected of one who bears the same face as me."

"You are mistaken." I said while stepped forward. "The two of you are one and the same, but with different memories. The different lies in who I must protect, and unfortunately," I addressed Michaelis as they continued to fight, "it is not you."

With a flick of my wrist, I put a stop to the other demon's movements just long enough for Sebastian to start landing several blows that pushed Michaelis back. "I did not originally plan to interfere," I started while waving my other hand, guiding Michaelis' fist away from Sebastian's face, "but we must really get going."

"It would have been more efficient if you did this to begin with, Alaine." Sebastian noted as he pinned Michaelis to the ground.

"Well, I had no intention of hindering your pride as a demon." I answered while standing over the other demon's head. He struggled and raised his knee to shove Sebastian off.

"I had no idea I would need the assistance of a little girl, and a human, no less." Michaelis taunted while trying to pull Sebastian's wrist off his neck.

Without a word, I knelt by the other demon's head and rested my hand on his chest. "Some humans hold great power, enough to even defeat a demon." I let out a slow breath and as I did so, let my hand sink into Michaelis' chest. "I am one of them."

It did not take long for any struggle against Sebastian to cease and soon, I had the core I was looking for. "Please carry out the rest of the chapter. I will retrieve Phantomhive's body and return when the time is right."

"As for him?" Sebastian asked while looking down at his other self.

"There is no need to worry about him. I have removed his core, so he is nothing but a shell now." I answered while getting back on my feet. Just like how I stored Phantomhive's core, Michaelis' core disappear with a slight wave of my hand. I gave the demon a nod towards the door before turning around. "I wish you luck, Sebastian."

I heard the door open and close as I disappeared from the hall, reappearing outside the hideout in the forest surrounding it. Finding it did not take long, and I had Phantomhive's petite body over my shoulders in no time. I was never one for lifting things, however, but I wanted to save my powers. So, I trudged back to the room where Vener was holding Ciel.

By the time I arrived, Ciel was safely seated in the armchair and Vener was on the ground, horrified and just moments away from death. "It is regrettable, but…this game is about to end." I heard Ciel say as I entered the room.

"Please wait for a moment." I interrupted while setting Phantomhive's body by the doorway. "I will return shortly." I informed before slipping away and returning, this time with Michaelis' body in tow.

With a heavy sigh, I set his body down as well and closed the door. "Whew, I certainly am not as fit as I should be." I muttered while rolling my shoulders. Finally, I approached the Earl and his butler.

"What are you doing, Alaine?" Ciel asked through cut lips.

"Before you put that man out of his pathetic misery, I must first locate the patch. If not, we would have to start all over again, and that's only if we are lucky." I explained while standing in the center of the room and closing my eyes.

There was a strong pulse within the room, but it was rather difficult to pinpoint it, what with the two cores in my possession and the fact that everything was so unstable.

"W-W-Who are you?!" The scarred man asked shakily as he pressed himself up against the wall.

"Ah." I opened my eyes to face the pitiful man on the ground. With soundless steps, I approached him and, as if I were speaking to a child, leaned over so that I was closer to his eye level. "There's the patch I was looking for."

Vener's breath quickened as I crouched and lifted my hand. All I did was reach for the single bullet he shot earlier at Ciel's head, but his reaction was quite amusing, so I failed to bit back a smile.

"Like a rabbit in a hunting game," I murmured while holding the bullet between my fingers. "Now then, let us begin. Ciel, Sebastian; please lay yourselves down next to your respective counterparts. This will only take a moment. Vener will have to wait, for if he were to die before hand, it may disrupt the sequence."

"What's going on here?!" The terrified man dared to ask.

I answered by swinging my foot into his head. "Do not speak. I need to focus." I ordered in a low voice before turning back to the two protagonists of the series. "If you two would be so kind," I spoke while gesturing towards their doubles' bodies, "I will begin the Synchronization once you are ready."

Once everything was in place, I held the bullet in my left hand while swinging out my right. The two cores appeared and floated above my hand side by side, the left being Ciel's and the right one belonging to Sebastian. It required some careful maneuvering, but I guided the cores to their respective owners and with a faint glow, they sunk into their torsos.

Just as this happened, the bodies of the other Earl and butler began to fade and disperse. The particles surrounded and disappeared into the bodies of the protagonists, just as expected. As this started, I flicked the bullet into the air. I then swung my arm across my body, which called forth the broken sequence.

Similarly to what I have done before, I picked out the panels and rearranged them so that they fell in place to recreate the first arc. Once they were reordered and layered correctly, I held out my right hand and pointed towards the bullet with my index finger. Then, as if firing a gun, I jerked my hand upwards, launching the bullet right into the arc.

The bullet disappeared into ripples on the panels and shortly afterwards, they were locked into place. "Perfect." I said with a smile before swiping my hand across the sequence, causing it to disappear. "I thank you for your time. You are now free to do whatever you wish to that man."

"W-Wait!" Vener shouted while trying to distance himself away from the three of us. "I don't want to die here!"

"Well," I started while looking back at the pathetic man, "I'm afraid there is no other fate for you."

Before Vener could even begin to plead for mercy, Sebastian killed him in a blink of an eye. What is written into the sequence is final, after all, and not even I have the power to change it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading [:


End file.
